


The pillow

by Softlite



Category: Dean Winchester (Supernatural) - Fandom, Sam Winchester (Supernatural) - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Stories, F/M, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Sam, daddy!dean, favorites pillow, good old thing, not just as a gift but memory too, talk about favorites pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being five years old Dean's daughter. You upset when you found your favorites pillow in the trash. </p><p>This story inspired by : "When I was a kid" by Boey's book under title 'The Pillow' page 158.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pillow

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this. 

You just back from school. Uncle Bobby drive you home since your father Dean and uncle Sam busy with some important research.   
"Daddy!" You see him sitting in the chair with newspaper and books.   
"Hey princess. Hows school?"   
"Scary. I said christo to one of my teacher and his eyes black. I didn't tell anyone cause they will think I'm crazy." Dean hurried carry you into his arms. Check for any sign of wound.   
"You ok? You not hurt?"   
"No. I'm fine. Dad, don't worry."  
"Of course I'm worried. You are my daughter." You kiss his cheek, giggle and run to your room. Sam just laugh at Dean.   
"What?"   
"Man, you really a father material."   
"Shut up."   
An hour later you found your favorites pillow in the trash. You asked Dean why it was there. He told you it was very dirty so he was tossing it and you'd be getting a new one. You was very upset. You told him you wanted it back cause it the only one pillow you slept with but he said no. 

.

.

. 

You cried and cried and cried. And then you get it back.   
"Now stop crying ok?" He pat your back gently and tuck youre in bed. Dean release a sigh of relief.   
"Why she's upset about the old thing?" He ask Sam and shake his head.  
"I understand why. That pillow, it was your first gift to her. A new one can never replace the precious old memory Dean."   
"Yeah. Whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
